herofandomcom-20200223-history
Gabriel Van Helsing
Gabriel Van Helsing is a monster hunter and the main protagonist of the 2004 horror film Van Helsing. Suffering from Amnesia, he works for the Knights of the Holy Order, a secret society dedicated to protecting the Earth from all evil. He is believed to be immortal as he has several dreams of ancient battles long ago. He fights the infamous, Count Dracula, and must become that which he fights in order to vanquish Dracula. He is assisted by Carl, a monk and weapons specialist, and Anna Valerious, his love-interest. He is portrayed by Hugh Jackman, who also played Logan/Wolverine, Roddy St. James, Charlie Kenton, Jean Valjean, and Keller Dover. Van Helsing In the film, he is hunted and labeled a murderer by society. In 1888, he hunts Mr. Hyde in Paris and kills him but when he died, he turned back into Dr. Jekyll and the police accused Van Helsing of murder. When he returned to the order in the Vatican, he is given another task. He gets sent to Transylvania to kill Dracula, but he must also protect a brother and sister hunted by Dracula. If the siblings die before Dracula, their souls won't be allowed into Heaven. This Dracula is different than others: garlic, holy water, stakes and crucifixes have no effect on him. Van Helsing arrives in Transylvania and is attacked by Dracula's three brides in broad daylight. Van Helsing kills one of them and is taken in by the sister, Anna. Her brother Velken was killed by a werewolf and he becomes the next werewolf. Anna and Van Helsing break into Frankenstein's castle and Van Helsing meets Dracula. Dracula knows all about him and has information about his life before he lost his memory. Van Helsing escapes with Anna and take refuge in an abandoned windmill, where they fall through a hole. The next morning, they encounter the Frankenstein's monster who tells Van Helsing that he is the key to Dr. Frankenstein's machine that brought him to life. Dracula needs the creature to bring his thousands of children to life. Van Helsing decides to bring the creature to Rome, where he would be safe. Anna offers him transportation and they set out. They are intercepted by the two brides but Van Helsing was driving a decoy carriage full of silver stakes and he blows up the carriage and the stakes kill the second bride. Van Helsing runs into Anna and the others and are attacked by the werewolf. The werewolf sets the carriage on fire and strikes Van Helsing and he shoots the monster. Anna finds her brother dead the next morning and attacks Van Helsing. He tells her it had to be done and she discovers that he has bitten and will soon become one as well. She is captured by the last bride and brought to Budapest. The bride meets with Van Helsing and offers an exchange: the creature for Anna. He refuses and decides to rescue Anna by breaking into Dracula's summer palace where he is hosting a Halloween masquerade ball. He hides Frankenstein in a crypt but he gets captured and brought to the laboratory. Dracula's guests are all vampires and he unleashes them to the three friends. They escape thanks to Carl's inventions which kills all the vampires, save for Dracula and his bride. Van Helsing learns that the order wants Frankenstein dead and he starts going through the change. They return to Frankenstein's castle and find everyone and everything gone. They brought all the equipment to Dracula's hidden lair. They find a portal leading to the lair and engage in battle. They find Frankenstein imprisoned and failed to free him. He tells them that Dracula has a cure to remove the curse of the Werewolf, which they finally discover that only a werewolf can kill Dracula. Van Helsing frees Frankenstein but Dracula notices him and throws him down several stories. Frankenstein helps Carl kill Igor and then helps Anna fight the last bride. Van Helsing survives the fall and battles Dracula in his werewolf form. Dracula tries to possess him but Van Helsing's will was too strong to overcome and Dracula turns into his monstrous from and the two battle it out. Van Helsing gains the upper hand and wounds Dracula deeply. Dracula tries to negotiate and ask for a partnership but the werewolf would not listen. He grabs Dracula by the throat and attempts to strangle him but turns back into human form. Dracula finally tells him that Van Helsing killed him back in 1462 and that he is the angel Gabriel, the left hand of God. Dracula offers him to give him back the life he had as well as his memory but he refuses. He becomes a werewolf once again and bites Dracula in the neck. Dracula dies and so does all his children. Anna tried to inject the cure but the werewolf sees her and attacks her. Carl sees him and must kill him himself with a silver stake. Carl began to strike but the werewolf grabs him and in that time, Anna injects the cure but it cost her her life. Van Helsing returns to normal and weeps over her body. A few days later, he builds a pyre for her and burns her. Her soul appears before him and thanks him as she is reunited with her family and their souls could now go to Heaven. Van Helsing had accomplished his mission and he and Carl journey back to Rome. Powers and Abilities Peak Human Strength: As a trained warrior, his strength can easily allow him to lift or press his own weight. During his last fight with Mr Hyde, he was almost able to pull him off the building he was standing (but Hyde was able to counterattack). After been bitten by a werewolf his strength increased even as a human, as he bent iron bars, thrown a power cell and climbed up a chain. Peak Human Agility & Reflexes: Van Helsing has shown to be extremely agile as well as having great reflexes. His reflexes can stand up against creatures likes vampires or werewolves. Peak Human Durability: He can withstand attacks that would normally kill any man. He survived hits from Dracula's brides and Dracula himself and other creatures like Mr Hyde and Frankenstein and the bite of a werewolf. After been bitten by a werewolf he was far more durable, even as a human, allowing him to even survive a lighting stroke (though he didn't receive the full impact) and surviving a fall from a tower. Master Combatant: Van Helsing is a skilled warrior trained in combat for centuries by monks from different countries (as stated by Dracula). Hunter & Prey Instincts: As for the fact, that he has been hunting monsters for years, he has also been ambushed. As for that, Van Helsing developed an instinctive reaction on how to react when hunting monsters, but also to warn himself of any danger. Weaponry Expert: He has shown extremely proficient in handling almost every gun he used. These includes dual spinning razor sharp saws (which he can even use as boomerangs), dual pistols, silver stakes, a crucifix, and his most important weapon, his special crossbow. He has very good aim, though he has shown not to be an expert. Former Powers Lycanthropy: After been bitten by the werewolf Velkan he gained new abilities, besides improving the old ones. *'Superhuman Strength': He is far more stronger than his human form, even able to fight on equal scale to Dracula's vampiric form and even overpowering him. *'Superhuman Stamina': He can fight longer than any human. *'Superhuman Durability': He was able to withstand all of Dracula's blows without much discomfort. *'Superhuman Senses': His senses are far greater than any human, as he can see, smell or hear far more than any human. *'Super Jump': His strength is also applied to his legs, allowing him to jump great distances. *'Cursed Saliva': As a normal werewolf, his saliva is cursed, so whomsoever is bitten by him, will be transform into a werewolf. This is the only known way to kill Dracula. *'Will Power': Van Helsing is the only shown human to have control over the werewolf curse on a certain degree. *'Heat and Cold Resistance' *'Super Speed' Gallery howling_of_werewolf_by_wingwolf_wingd-d42ftrt.gif|Werewolf Van howl Category:Anti Hero Category:Martyr Category:Vigilante Category:Self Hating Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Male Category:Immortals Category:Unwanted Category:Cursed Category:Brutes Category:Titular Category:Elementals Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Horror Heroes Category:Elderly Category:Monster Slayers Category:Extremists Category:Controversial Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Tragic Category:In Love Category:Lethal Category:Merciful Category:Outright Category:The Hero Category:Chaotic Good Category:Paranormal Investigators Category:Mutated